Viva forever
by Maleysin
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien con todo tu corazón, y ese alguien te ama de la misma manera, mirar hacia el futuro y hacer promesas de amor es inevitable. Pero, ¿Qué pasa a medida que el tiempo transcurre?. A mi punto de vista, super ¡lindo! DaikenKensuke


**_Viva forever…_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*~* Do you still remember how we used to be?   
…feeling together believe in whatever   
…my love has said to me… __*~*_

Cabellos rojizos destellando a los rayos del sol, a su lado, tendido en un suave pasto verde, rodeados de hermosas flores de colores del arco iris y árboles frondosos irguiéndose con todo su esplendor a un cielo adornado con esponjosas nubes blancas, se encontraba un manojo de amor, alegría, dulzura y ternura con una suave cabellera azul a la altura de sus hombros. 

Los dos tendían ahí, sin una sola preocupación al mundo exterior, solo mirando al suyo propio, sumergidos en su propio universo, observando cuidadosamente los ojos del otro, sintiendo como una manta de cariño los envolvía cubriéndolos de un calor acogedor.

Sus manos descansaban en el otro, y ansiando más del que yacía a su lado, se acercaron aún más cerca para sentir sus cuerpos sin barreras. Teniendo seguro que el amor aún estaba en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo, ambos descansaron su vista y cerraron sus ojos. 

Podían escuchar la respiración del otro, lenta, armoniosa, rítmica y cálida –porque podían sentirla azotar en sus rostros como un cálida brisa de un perfecto día de primavera. Podían sentir sus brazos aferrándose a sus cuerpos disfrutando el tacto de sus manos en su piel. Sus corazones sincronizados en uno solo, parecía como si los dos estuvieran fundidos en el otro. 

No había mayor felicidad para ninguno de los dos. Encerrados en su pequeño mundo de adoración hacia el prójimo era su escudo ante los otros, no necesitaban mas para ser felices, ni para vivir. Siempre se tendrían para comer besos, beber caricias, vestir afecto… solo consumir amor.

¿Qué mas necesitaban? Tenían al otro para siempre estar seguro, para sostenerte, para acariciarte, afirmarte que todo está bien, besar tus penas y aligerar tu día con una sonrisa, darte calor con abrazos, y aliviar dolores con caricias.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hermoso silencio en que se encontraban. La escena era perfecta, y las palabras sobraban para cualquier cosa. Ellos no las necesitaban, era obvio que tenían al sol de su lado, que salía todos los días solo para reafirmarles que el mundo era suyo, que su amor brillaría por siempre.

_*~*Both of us were dreamers,   
young love in the sun…*~* _

Ken abrió sus ojos lentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces para que su vista se adaptara a la tenue luz del sol que empezaba a ponerse, haciendo el sol tornarse en llamaradas de rojo, con pincelazos de anaranjado y amarillo aquí y allá. 

Dirigió su vista a la forma del chico acostado a su lado, muy cerca de él, que sonreía delicadamente contra su cuello, donde se acurrucaba contentamente. 

Ken sonrió levemente. Siempre había parecido que Daisuke era el fuerte en esa relación, pero la verdad, era que, era él al que le gustaba complacer a su Suke-chan. Después de todo, fue él el que lo aceptó. 

Fue él que le abrió su corazón para que el otro entrara en el. Inconscientemente, Daisuke, al momento de perdonar a Ken, se ganó el cariño incondicional del último. Verdadera amistad, pronto se convirtió en un dar y recibir de cálidas sonrisas, tímidas miradas, inocentes caricias disfrazadas de casuales rozos… 

Los dos siendo jóvenes adolescentes, niños grandes como Daisuke prefería ser llamado, descubrieron la maravilla y la calidez del primer amor. Era algo nuevo para los dos, contaban solo con hermosos 12 años cuando se encontraron envueltos en los brazos del otro, el día que salieron de la primaria.

Demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inexpertos, demasiado inmaduros, demasiado inexperimentados, demasiado enamorados… 

Nunca, por ningún minuto, o por el más alocado momento de sus vidas llegaron a pensar que profesar amor hacia otro sería malo. Y hasta ahora no lo hacen. Claro, la gente los veía diferente, sus padres habían cambiado hacia ellos, en general, las cosas parecían haber cambiado, pero siempre y cuando la mano del otro estuviera sosteniendo la propia, las cosas estarían bien. 

_*~* Felt like my Savior,  
my spirit I gave you  
…We'd only just begun…*~*_

Daisuke abrió sus ojos lentamente también, y capturó a Ken mirándolo tiernamente con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras observaba como el índigo se volteaba hacia otro lado con un leve color rosa pintando sus mejillas. 

El moreno dejo ir la espalda de su novio y posó su mano en la mejilla del otro. Lentamente giró el rostro de Ken y le sonrió cariñosamente. Daisuke acarició su suave piel con la palma de su mano haciendo al otro inclinarse ante el tacto. 

Ken cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar ante las manos de su koi, sus impulsos hicieron voltear su cabeza y plantar un gentil beso en la palma de Daisuke, disfrutando cada momento de la sensación que le causaban esas atenciones. 

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y regresó su mirada hacia su itoshii. Las manos de Daisuke viajan de la mejilla de Ken hacia su cuello y a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se inclina y el mundo se detiene. 

Los dos se miran directamente a los ojos, y la mano de Ken se dirige inconscientemente a tocar la mejilla del moreno, mientras instintivamente los dos cierran sus ojos y acaban con el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sus labios se unen y todo lo demás se desvanece, dejando solo las sensaciones que la cercanía les ocasionaba. 

Ken gime entre los labios de Daisuke. Motomiya tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir amado, hermoso, necesitado y correspondido, pero más que nada, le daba la seguridad de saber que pertenecía a alguien.

_*~* Hasta mañana, always be mine…*~*  
_  


Momentos después de separarse, los dos encuentran sus manos y entrelazan sus dedos. Daisuke regresa al lugar donde tenía escondida su cara, esta vez para acurrucarse y besar la suave piel del cuello de Ken. Este suspira en contento y regresa las atenciones viajando su otra mano por la espalda del moreno encima de el.

Motomiya se detiene por un momento y alza su rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada amorosa al chico de cabellos azules. El otro regresa la mirada junto con una sonrisa y cambia su mano hacia los revoltosos cabellos y desliza sus dedos por entre estos. 

Desenlaza los otros dedos y toma la cara del moreno entre sus dos manos, dirigiendo sus labios de nuevo a un encuentro. Sintiendo los gentiles labios que tenía el otro, corre su lengua por el labio inferior del Motomiya, el cual parte su boca permitiendo acceso y participando el también en esa muestra de amor. 

Separándose, Daisuke acaricia con su dedo pulgar los labios del tendido bajo él, Ken abre la boca y lo muerde juguetonamente, provocando en los dos, pequeñas, suaves y melodiosas risas. El afectado finge dolor provocándole al otro solo una gran sonrisa, y después de robarle otro pequeño beso, cambia de posición, ahora acostado al lado del índigo. 

Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar, y se pierden al mismo tiempo. Daisuke descansa una de sus manos en la cadera de Ken, este en el brazo del otro. 

"¿Ken?", pregunta Daisuke con la mirada aún ahogada en el mar frente a él.

"¿Si?"

Daisuke levanta una parte de su cuerpo recostándolo en uno de sus codos, con su otra mano, retira un mechón de cabello perdido en el rostro de Ken al mismo tiempo que le dice "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro", Ken le dirige una sonrisa al moreno mientras lo mira con curiosidad.

"¿Me prometes que siempre seremos dos?"

Ken mira con un poco de confusión al chico frente a el, el cual hunde so rostro en seriedad, "¿Uh… a qué te refieres Suke-chan?"

Daisuke traga un nudo en su garganta, mientras lucha contra sus propias emociones, que amenazan con escaparse por sus ojos, "Quiero saber, si siempre seré tuyo, así como siempre serás mío"

La seriedad de Daisuke sorprendieron un poco a Ken, quien no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar preguntas como tal, procedentes de los labios de su amado. Pero tenía la respuesta, "Si, Suke-chan…" 

El peli azul rodeo con sus brazos al portador de los goggles atrayéndolo mas cerca a el, "Siempre Daisuke, siempre serás mío…" 

_*~* Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_

_everlasting like the sun…*~*   
_  


**~*~*~*~*~**

El chico da una vuelta, y luego otra. Su forma es invadida por cierta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y aún así, su estadía parece inquieta.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_*~* Live forever,_

_for the moment,_

_ever searching, for the one…*~*_

"Ken…" Daisuke se movía del cuello de este hacia sus oídos al momento de suspirar su nombre. Sus labios acariciando la suave pálida piel en lentos y pausados besos. Suspiros y gemidos de felicidad escapaban de los labios del peli azul.

"…Daisuke…" la débil voz de Ken se hizo presente como un suspiro al momento que el moreno mordisqueaba gentilmente su cuello. El otro, perdido en la piel de su itoshii, no podía más que escuchar contentamente sus gemidos.

"¿Sabías…", empezó Motomiya, solo para detenerse a besar la garganta de Ichijouji "…que eres hermoso?" Terminó, apartándose solo un momento de su garganta para encontrarse con una tímida sonrisa de parte del chico medio desnudo bajo el. 

Daisuke sonrió al ver las rosadas mejillas de Ken. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició el sonrojo del chico, se inclinó y conectó sus labios. Las manos del índigo corrían lentamente por la espalda de su amante por debajo de sus ropas mientras sentía los labios de miel dorada sobre los suyos.

"No tienes…" Daisuke movió sus labios de su boca a su barbilla, "…Idea…" su mejilla y finalmente besó el lóbulo de su oreja y le suspiró, "…De lo bello que eres." 

"Te amo Daisuke" vino el jadeo de parte de Ken al sentir como el calor de las palabras del otro recorrían su estómago, y le mandaba escalofríos por toda su espalda.

_*~* Yes, I still remember _

_every whispered word *~*_

Daisuke tomó entre sus manos el sonrojado rostro de Ken, y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares. El moreno cerró los ojos, y con la punta de sus dedos, trazó las curvas de las facciones del peli azul. 

Un escalofrío viajaba por el cuerpo de Ken a cada delicado tacto de los dedos de Daisuke sobre su piel. Sus dedos recorrieron todo su rostro y se movieron delicadamente a los cabellos lacios e increíblemente suaves, deslizando sus dedos en este, haciéndolos moverse ligeramente entre ellos. 

La esencia de Ken volvía a Daisuke loco. En cada uno de sus encuentros, encontraba algo nuevo en el, algo que le fascinaba y que le obligaba a seguir buscando hasta que se perdiera en su búsqueda. 

La piel de Ken, tan suave como un durazno, tan delicada como una mariposa, tan dulce como la miel, tan fragante como una rosa, tan cálida como sus propios besos, eran como un laberinto en el que Daisuke siempre se perdía. 

_*~* The touch of your skin giving life from within_

_like a love song that I heard *~*_

Cerró sus ojos más fuerte. Sus manos y labios tomaban vida y ritmo propio. Sus manos empezaron a remover la camisa ya desabotonada que solo interrumpía su viaje, sus labios acariciando suavemente la piel de sus hombros. Ansiando más, mordió suavemente el lugar.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Ken y Daisuke volvió a la realidad. Daisuke siempre era gentil con Ken, y rápidamente se arrepintió de la leve mordida. 

Ken tenía la piel como la porcelana, había que tener cuidado con ella, podría romperse. Y era a lo que Daisuke tenía miedo. Por eso, cada vez que estaba con él, lo tocaba ligeramente –lo tocaba mucho, pero siempre cuidadoso de su frágil estado de porcelana; cuando lo besaba, como un reflejo, lo hacía lentamente, queriendo dejar su huella impregnada para siempre. 

Delicadamente, así como se trata la porcelana más fina, le hacía el amor. 

_*~* Slipping trough our fingers like the sands of time..._

_Promises made...,_

_every memory saved has reflections in my mind*~*_

Daisuke apartó su rostro y miró al de Ken, y se cercioró que todo estaba bien al solo ver sus mejillas ardiendo. Tratando de remediar lo que para Ken solo fue una corriente de placer, Daisuke regresó sus labios al mismo lugar, y recorrió la parte afectada suavemente con su lengua, terminando con un cálido beso. 

Ken gimió fuertemente, las mariposas revoloteando fervientemente en su estómago y escalofríos mandándole espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se deslizaron la camiseta fuera del moreno. 

Sus ojos se abrieron y observaron la atlética forma besada por el sol de su amor. Sus manos recorrieron el firme torso de este y sus labios se dirigieron instintivamente a su cuello, besando con pasión la piel que le resultaba deliciosa. Sabía como su dulce favorito, como el que acompaña los postres más deliciosos que el tanto adoraba. Daisuke sabía a cajeta. 

Daisuke capturó los labios de Ken, y el último rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo más cerca hacia el. Mientras, las manos morenas volvían a perderse en la suavidad y tersidad de la piel pálida. 

Sus manos alcanzaron los pantalones del índigo, y comenzaron a remover el obstáculo en su camino. 

"Daisuke…" gimió Ken entre los labios del otro. Apartaron sus labios y se miraron fijamente, deseo ardiendo en los dos, Daisuke comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo de Ken, mientras las manos del último recorrían fervientemente la espalda firme y morena. 

_*~* Hasta mañana, always be mine…*~*_

Perdido una vez mas, solo escuchando los jadeos del otro, Daisuke hizo suyo a la persona que más ha amado y que siempre amará, al mismo tiempo que él se entregó por completo. 

Sus pieles se derritieron y se convirtieron en una sola, había calor brotando por los poros de sus pieles, gemidos irremediablemente escapados salían de sus gargantas, caricias incontenidas por parte de sus manos, besos ardientes aumentado aún más el calor. Amor rondando todo a su alrededor. 

No cabía ninguna duda que los dos estaban hecho el uno para el otro, que sus cuerpos estaban diseñados para que el otro se ensamblara como en un rompecabezas, eran la mitad que cada uno necesitaba. 

Daisuke con su personalidad alocada y desinteresada hacia las cosas malas que había en el mundo, siempre tomando riesgos y retos, vivía la vida con intensidad. Ken, con la propiedad que siempre le caracterizaba, más centrado y siempre pensando las cosas antes de hacerlas, siempre que Daisuke quería tomar algún riesgo, era él el que lo ponía en su lugar y le bajaba los pies a la tierra. Vivía siempre con intensidad cualquier momento compartido con Daisuke.

Era el destino. Siempre sintiéndose incompletos, ninguno de los dos sintió que pertenecía a ningún lugar. Buscando en todas partes y nunca encontrar nada, para luego darse cuenta que lo que necesitaban había estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Se habían encontrado, y nunca se dejarían ir.

_*~* Viva forever, I'll be waiting,   
everlasting like the sun…*~*_

**~*~*~*~*~**

Otra vuelta. Una sonrisa creció aún más, y su rostro mostraba una expresión soñadora. Sus facciones suaves enmarcadas con un aire de amor que inundaba por doquier. Y si, lo que parecía una estadía inquieta, poco a poco, empezó a desaparecer…

**~*~*~*~*~**

_*~* Live forever,  
for the moment,_

_ever searching for the one…*~*_

Un suspiro de contento inundó el ambiente. 

Daisuke afirmó más fuerte su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Ken, mientras se acurrucaba en el cuello de este felizmente. Era uno de esos momentos en que la paz y el silencio los llenaba de tranquilidad.

Los dos con los ojos cerrados, escuchando solo sus lentos respiros, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, y sus corazones latiendo a un solo ritmo. 

Ken se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Daisuke, las manos de este entrelazadas en las suyas mientras sus brazos lo cubrían fuertemente. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno justo cuando el otro posó un gentil beso en su cuello. 

Motomiya continuó, tratando toda el área que pudiera abarcar, lo que básicamente era el espacio hombro-oreja. Pero para él era más que suficiente, y para Ken era más que placentero. Cuando Daisuke volvió a perderse en la pálida piel, y el hambre de más se apoderó de el, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente. 

La sensación recorrió la espina de Ken, y le provocó pequeñas risitas que despertaron a Daisuke de su trance. 

El moreno frunció levemente al oír a su koi reír, "No se supone que debía darte risa…"

"Ups…" fue todo lo que el índigo dijo, no confiando en su voz que probablemente lo traicionaría y lo haría estallar en carcajadas. Daisuke solía ser muy serio en cuento a estas cosas, si Ken reía, quería decir que no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero para el otro era divertido ver como su Suke-chan fruncía cada vez que esto pasaba.

_*~* But we're alone now, was it just a dream?*~*_

Daisuke solo apretó más su abrazo y besó ruidosamente la mejilla de Ken, para después juntar la propia contra la pálida. Ken se volteó y plantó sus labios rosados en los labios cajeta de su amor, en un suave rápido beso.

Motomiya hundió su rostro en los cabellos de Ichijouji, aspirando profundamente su aroma, y registrándolo en su mente. Besó los lisos cabellos azulados, y apoyó su frente donde sus labios ya habían estado. 

"Podría estar así para siempre…" dijo el moreno después de un largo y pesado suspiro. 

Ken sonrío levemente e inclinó su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro de Daisuke de nuevo, "Yo también".

"¿Conmigo?", preguntó Daisuke de manera bromista.

"No…", dijo Ken de la misma manera, volteando lentamente hacia el moreno, al que encontró sonriendo, "¿Con quien mas sino tu?" 

"No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Miyako?" 

Ken no resistió reírse ante la pregunta. Claro que Miyako era un linda persona, y una gran amiga, pero decir que estaría por siempre con ella sería como decir que se convertiría en policía privado o algo así. 

"Contigo tontito" respondió por fin el índigo, tornándose un poco para ahora descansar en el pecho del moreno. 

Daisuke se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Ken antes de decir seriamente, "Vamos a tener una casa…", Ken subió su mirada cuestionante a Daisuke. La determinación en su voz, tocada con un poco de esperanza y felicidad, haciendo cuestionar a Ken.

"¿A qué te refieres Suke-chan?"

"Vamos a tener una casa", continúo Daisuke como si no lo hubieran interrumpido, "con un patio enorme en la parte de atrás, que va a tener una portería de fútbol y grandes árboles alrededor…"

Ken sonrió ampliamente, su expresión tornándose soñadora de repente, "Y un perro. Un labrador." 

Daisuke miró hacía abajo para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de su amor, contagiándose con su sonrisa, "¡Pero eres alérgico a los perros Ken-chan!"

La sonrisa de Ken se agrandó aún más, "Pero nuestros hijos querrán tener uno…" respondió tímidamente volviendo a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Daisuke.

"¿Hijos?" fue la pregunta incrédula del moreno. Siempre había sido su sueño poder tener hijos con el Ichijouji, pero nunca creyó que fuera del tipo que le gustaran los niños.

Ken asintió contra su pecho, "Si, quiero una niña y dos niños." Ken soñaba con tener una gran familia, sus hijos no serían suyos, pero serían criados por él y Daisuke, crecerían en una familia llena de amor que el tanto anhelaba y estaba seguro que llegaría a tener… junto a su Suke-chan.

"Y nos vamos a casar," completó Daisuke con emoción y amor inundando su voz. Ken miró hacia arriba de nuevo y contempló felizmente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que enmarcaba su cara, "Y vamos a estar juntos para siempre…" 

"Como ahora." Completó Ken sonriendo de la misma manera que Daisuke.

"Como ahora." Repitió Motomiya inclinándose y besando tiernamente a Ken en los labios. 

"¿Para siempre?" preguntó Ichijouji con ilusión brillando en sus ojos.

"Para siempre." Volvió a afirmar el moreno con la misma sonrisa jugando en sus labios. 

Ken se movió para estar completamente frente al chico de los goggles. Arrojo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Daisuke y lo besó juguetonamente en la nariz. Motomiya colocó sus manos en las delicadas caderas del pálido y lo acercó hacia el para besarlo más profundamente.

"Ai shiteru, Ken-chan" murmuró Daisuke entre besos acercando aún más al chico en sus brazos, _'Ai shiteru,_ _Suke-chan…'_ pensó Ken, incapaz de remover sus labios de los del moreno. 

_*~* Feelings untold, they will never be sold,_

_ and the secret's safe with me...*~*_

**~*~*~*~*~**

El chico abrió sus ojos de repente mientras sus labios suspiraban un nombre. El nombre más dulce que el jamás haya escuchado. Una sonrisa se asoma por su boca, cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse de nuevo, deseando dormir otra vez. 

Pero los recuerdos son muchos, el dolor es demasiado, y la ausencia devastadora. Se sienta en la cama pesadamente y aparta mechones de cabello azul fuera de sus ojos, mientras un fuerte suspiro hace su camino fuera de su interior, haciendo despertar a la figura antes durmiente a su lado.

"Ken-chan, ¿estás bien?"

Ken voltea a su lado, para encontrarse con grandes y preocupados ojos mirando fijamente a los suyos, baja la mirada y suspira nuevamente, dolor inundando su ser, "Si, Miyako. Todo está bien…"

Miyako le sonríe tiernamente y vuelve a recostarse, se da la vuelta y la espalda a Ken, "Duerme ya, no quiero que los niños despierten."

Ken se vuelve a recostar, y clava su mirada al techo. Sus niños. Tenía una niña y dos niños, una casa con un enorme patio, una portería de fútbol, un labrador que le daba alergias, y se había casado… 

Con la persona equivocada.

Ella no era él, Miyako no era Daisuke, el sol parecía ya no estar de su lado. El único refugio que le quedaba era la noche, cerrar los ojos y soñar con aquél al que le prometió amor eterno y compañía para siempre.

Una lágrima corre por la mejilla que tanto disfrutaba Daisuke de besar. Sus dedos recorren el camino de sus penas y el tacto de esas manos morenas le queman los recuerdos. Sus caricias y su fragancia sí habían quedados grabadas en su piel, y cada vez que intentaba rellenarlas con otra persona, le dolían. 

Ken cierra sus ojos de nuevo, y ruega por volver a soñar con el amor que lleno sus días de soledad, curo sus penas con cariño, y formó su futuro con promesas de amor, que por algún tiempo, le llenaron de ilusión.

Daisuke sería suyo, y el sería de Daisuke, para siempre, cada noche en sus sueños, o hasta que la mañana anunciara otro día, sin él, sin su sol…

_ *~* Hasta mañana, always be mine…*~* _

¡Aloha!

¡Mi primer Daiken publicado! ¡Yayyy para mi!  
  
Como siempre, dedicado a la genial Tiff, que por esta vez no tuvo la primicia. ¡Me tienes en el abandono! Vas a ver.  
  
Quiero dedicárselo también a Darla, que *ama* a Davis y los fics donde lo hacen sufrir, tons, se lo dedico porque ya ves como terminó el pobre..  
  
Hay un cuadrito chiquito que dice "Go", que está a un ladito del rectángulo que dice "Submit Review", si le dan clic, ¡Pueden darme su opinión!  
  
Lo que ustedes piensen de mis historias significa mucho para mi, y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, o me agüito y dejo de escribir... así que, ¡REVIEW!  
  


**Y ya pueden ir a buscar la secuela, _"Wonderwall"._**

Keep on!

-Taito rocks!

MALEYSIN

~~^_^~~

*Keep smiling*

****


End file.
